


Beware the MKRA

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Short story challenge.





	Beware the MKRA

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Beware the MKRA by Jill

28-Oct-97  
Short Story Challenge  
Here it is, at exactly 501 words! 

* * *

Beware the MKRA  
By Jill

It started out like every other appearance Krycek ever made.

"*Did you kill my father!?!*"

"*Did you kill him?!?*"

Mulder stopped and stared as Krycek's mouth resolved itself into an "O". And with that sinking sensation most will never experience, realized that he was now inexplicably naked. Except Mulder was not has shocked as one would have expected, seeing as this had happened to him many, many times over the past year.

He stared absentmindedly at the gun in his hand. "Guess I won't need *this* any more," he muttered, tossing it out of Krycek's reach.

Krycek was absolutely perplexed. "Mulder," he said. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, *don't* play with me, Krycek!" Mulder was in a fine mood now. "They're here, Krycek! They're doing this! God *dammit*!!"

"The aliens?" Krycek hazarded meekly.

"No! Not the aliens, the MKRA!"

Krycek began to back away slowly. Apparently the acronym hadn't rung any bells. Mulder grinned as an idea occurred to him. 

Somewhere in Real Life, an author smiled. Mulder wasn't usually this cooperative.

Several hours later, Krycek lay on his back, with Mulder thrusting away on top, the situation surprising him to no end. He tried in vain to shut his mouth, to stop the wild groans of pleasure from issuing forth as Mulder rode him like a stallion.

"Wild groans of pleasure? *Stallion?*" The author frowned, making a mental note to return to that later. 

"*STALLION*?!?" Krycek shrieked in horror. "Where does she get off calling you a *stallion*?" 

Mulder smiled as he gently lifted Krycek to his knees, offering himself to the other man. "Yep. Stallion." He sighed a sigh of deep satisfaction as the assassin's velvety mouth enveloped his cock. "Don't worry," he offered a second later, taking pity on Krycek's dismayed expression. "The beta readers'll catch that one."

*Beta readers*? "Who are these people?" Krycek choked out around sucks. 

"The MKRA," said Mulder. "Remember them. They're a very powerful organization, and it's to your benefit to cooperate with them." Krycek had *no* idea how beneficial it was, as far as Mulder was concerned. He wove his fingers through Krycek's hair and pressed himself deeper into the other man's mouth. Krycek accepted the agent's length with relish. (Well, not *really*, but then again, he didn't exactly have a choice.)

After several hours, Krycek found himself on his back *again,* Mulder as primed and ready as ever. The double agent made note of the name MKRA. They *were* a powerful organization--not even Chris Carter could stop this travesty!

"Had enough, Krycek?" Mulder taunted, face flushed and glowing.

"No," Krycek spat back defiantly. Let Mulder fuck him for another ten hours. What else could they possibly do to him.

"I heard that!" Mulder smirked at the man below. "You wanna know what else they can do, Krycek?" The agent produced an egg beater out of thin air, the look of abject horror in Krycek's eyes amusing him to no end.

The author smiled to herself. The list was going to love this.

-FINIS-

Jill Made This!


End file.
